The present invention relates generally to the field of databases, and more particularly to a system and method for processing a query comprising a negation operator.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. Additionally, analytical database systems offer the complete querying power of SQL. As such systems do not focus on OLTP load (i.e., involving point queries) they typically do not index each data row, but heavily rely on scan performance. Nevertheless, to speed up scan performance, analytical database systems often store information on blocks of data.